hoodwinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition
The Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition is an event in Hoodwinked!, and is a skiing event for skiers who try to prove they're the best. This happened on the day the Goody Bandit, Boingo, was caught. Granny Puckett participated in this event, and according to her, she trained three months for this one. Before the race started, the band Creatures of Habit would sing "Tree Critter". Granny's ski team included: P-Biggie the Polar Bear, 2-Tone the Penguin, and Zorra the Fox. However, the rivals and cheaters of the race would be the Evil European Ski Team: Dolph, Lesa, Vincent, and Keith. Before the race started, after Granny gave some snicker doodle snacks to her team, she met up with Boingo, where an autograph was written down. The racers included Granny's Ski Team, the Evil Ski Team, Sheldon, Horner, Quacky (who seems to be popular in the crowd during the song), a goat, and a mountain goat. When the race started, Dolph, the leader of the Evil Ski Team, broke the harness on Granny's left ski, causing her to lose her balance and ski poles. Worse, everyone except the Evil Ski Team and Granny were disqualified. Zorra was turned into a snowball by Dolph during a ski pole fight, Lesa gets very mad and yells to 2-Tone "Watch that skier!" before he spun out of control when Lesa pulled his scarf off, the others were all defeated by snowballs from Vincent and Keith, and, P-Biggie was defeated when Lesa landed on top of him with Vincent as a ramp and knocked him off of his skis. Angry with this, Granny hung up on the phone (when Red called her) and used her remaining ski as a skateboard and attacked the Evil Ski Team. The team gave up their poles and threw snowballs at Granny, but, she avoided all of them. Lesa, Keith, and Vincent were all defeated by snowballs, but, when Granny hit Dolph with a snowball on his left arm, he had enough and pushed Granny over a cliff at the top of the mountain, but, not before he says that they were hired by the Goody Bandit, but, wouldn't say who the Goody Bandit was. Granny escaped using a bungee and caused an avalanche with two demolition charges (proving Japeth the Goat is innocent), and explaining the cause of the avalanche from earlier in Red and Wolf's stories. Granny zoomed past the Evil Ski Team and Granny won the race, while the Evil Ski Team was disqualified by the avalanche. Granny was forced to grab the Trophy and keep going. She escaped by using a parachute. It's unknown if she kept the trophy in her parachute backpack or if it was destroyed along with her ski suit, which, she abandoned, in the avalanche. When Granny got home, she saw Wolf and Twitchy about to enter, but, she came through the chimney, causing her parachute to get stuck on the spinning ceiling fan, tying her up and throwing her into the closet. She escaped by using Twitchy to break down the door, but, this knocked him out, explaining why he wasn't shown at the beginning of the story. It's unknown if Granny's Ski Team or the other racers, excluding the Evil Ski Team, survived the avalanche or not. Category:Locations